


Bittersweet

by klutzy_girl



Category: The Conners (TV 2018)
Genre: Babies, Family, Ficlet, Gen, Light Angst, Post-Season/Series 01, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: For Becky, the birth of her daughter is bittersweet in many ways.





	Bittersweet

For Becky, the birth of her daughter is bittersweet in many ways. She’s thrilled to be a mother but at the same time, there’s a few important people missing that should be here. And as much as she adores her perfect little girl, she wishes Mark was still alive, that they could have raised a family. Maybe she wouldn’t have fucked up her life so badly if he had lived. But there’s no sense getting lost in thinking about the past, not now that she has a bright future ahead of her. Today, she and her daughter are home from the hospital and ready to start living their life. “This is your new home, baby girl. I hope you like this shithole!”

“Hey,” Dan protests before sighing and shrugging.

Becky laughs before sitting down on the couch with her daughter. “Vivian Anne Conner-Healy, this is your life. Get used to it, kid.” The baby coos, and she melts. “Your grandma should have been here, kiddo. I’m sorry she isn’t. And although he can’t live here with us, your daddy loves you very much. Remember how we saw him on the phone the other day? We’re working to try and fix his situation. But you know what, kiddo? You have a family that loves you no matter what. Your grandpa, cousins, aunts, and uncles will take care of you if I can’t. But you’re my little miracle baby, Viv. I’m so glad we both beat the odds and got to meet each other.” Sniffling, she leans down and kisses the newborn’s forehead. 

Although she misses her mother much so much she can barely stand it sometimes, Becky is determined to step up and not fuck up parenthood. She’s still taking it day by day but recovery from her alcoholism is important and she’s determined to stick to it. It helps that Darlene - although still the same old bitch she always was - has her back and has also done this before. Geena and Jackie have provided a lot of support during her pregnancy too, and she couldn’t have done any of this without these women in her life. And as soon as her maternity leave is over, Becky’s going to work for her dad because they need the money (Emilio plans to send some child support and she’s grateful for it, although she misses the man she was just getting to know and could have fallen in love with). 

A lot of things in her fucked up life should be different but Becky’s stronger than ever. She’s determined to make sure Vivian doesn’t pay for her mistakes, and hopes something goes her way for once from now on. She won’t let her grief define her anymore.


End file.
